Knowing You For You
by Gashwang
Summary: "Tony's dangerous. You shouldn't let him take advantage of you, Steve" Bucky warned. "I don't understand why you think he's such a bad person" Steve defended himself. "I don't 'think', Steve, I know" Bucky spat. Everyone has heard one thing or another about Tony Stark, but Steve wanted to know for himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony's dangerous. You shouldn't let him take advantage of you, Steve" Bucky warned.

"I don't understand why you think he's such a bad person" Steve defended himself.

"I don't 'think', Steve, I know" Bucky spat.

Steve narrowed his eyes at his best friend. He couldn't understand where Bucky was getting all this from. Was he jealous of Tony? They had been friends six years and as soon as Steve mentioned that he was seeing a guy he'd met recently, Bucky had gone crazy.

* * *

Steve went to MIT to study and Bucky had gone to NYU. It had not been easy at first but they got used to it, made new friends, kept in touch, saw each other in the holidays, met each others friends – they were still the best of friends. Until Steve had met Tony Stark; a billionaire genius who ran his own company as well as attended college and set up three charities in his families name.

Tony was arrogant and overly-confident and liked to spend his money but Steve found him charming, funny and especially gorgeous. They had met at an open mic night in one of the bars on campus.

Steve knew who he was but it didn't scare him off. Tony was known for being a playboy and shagging anything with two legs, mostly guys. Steve had only been in one relationship and it didn't last very long. He didn't really count it as a relationship. There was something that pulled him to Tony and after the open mic had finished and Steve saw the dark haired guy sitting at the bar alone, he decided he would go up to him and introduce himself.

"Hello Gorgeous" Tony purred, eying Steve as he stood blushing before him.

He had enough drink in him to go over to Tony but no enough to do much else. He stood awkwardly in front of the guy with skinny jeans, converse, a white shirt and black blazer, RayBan's hanging from the top pocket.

"I'm Steve" He whispered.

Tony gestured for him to take a seat next to him. Steve pulled out the red leather stool from under the bar and joined the dark haired guy, brushing their elbows.

"Drink?"

"I'm not old enough" Steve whispered. He had been drinking before he came with Clint Barton, a massive archery fan and someone Steve played football with.

"Neither am I" Tony signaled the bartender. "Two scotchs please, Thor" Tony winked.

The big god-like man with shoulder length blonde hair smiled at Tony and made the drinks. Tony slipped him a twenty and Thor went and served a pretty redhead and her friend.

Steve was impressed.

"It's good, I promise. Drink up" Tony laughed, downing the neat amber liquid.

Steve did the same as Tony, grimacing at the taste but keeping it down. He swallowed and flashed Tony a smile who looked semi-impressed, but it was hard to tell.

The dark haired guy with the cute facial hair and hazel eyes slipped off the stool. Tony gestured again but this time it was so Steve would follow him out. He got off his stool too and caught up with Tony who didn't say anything but stopped, lit a cigarette and carried on walking in the direction that led to the front gates of the college campus.

"Are we leaving?" Steve asked, wishing he had brought a jacket out with him. It was colder than he had expected, even with the scotch burning his chest.

"Yes" Tony smirked, carrying on his fast pace out to the gates.

Steve decided it would be better for him not to say anything. He guessed Tony wanted to be mysterious about their destination and he didn't want to ruin it by talking too much. In the pit of his stomach he could feel the overwhelming excitement building. He was with Tony fucking Stark on their way to some unknown location to do god knows what. Usually Steve would be terrified and probably turn back but the trust he had in Tony and the amount of curiosity he had about the guy made him want to stay.

Tony called someone briefly and hung up. He turned to Steve who was in awe with him and smiled.

"Are you ready for a little adventure?" Tony's eyes twinkled.

"Yes" Steve instantly said.

Tony stood closer to Steve, their body heat radiating off one another. Steve bit his lip. Tony's perfect soft pink lips were enough to turn anyone on. His jawline was prominent and it complimented his neck. Steve wanted to know what was underneath the white shirt, but he didn't let his thoughts get too dirty. Just as he thought Tony would close the gap between their lips, a car pulled up shining its headlights on the pair.

"To the Tower, please, Happy" Tony ordered.

* * *

Hello! So this wasn't supposed to be 9 chapters long but it happened! Leave reviews! I hope you enjoy this! ASH X


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the back of a brand new Black Porsche, Steve's heart began to race. Was this really happening? Tony's hand wandered over and touched Steve's, causing him to still. He didn't look at Tony but he knew Tony was looking out of the window.

"I didn't know you had a tower in Boston" Steve whispered.

"Just finished. I haven't even seen it yet" Tony replied, excitement brewing in his voice.

"Thanks for bringing me along" Steve smiled, somewhat pleased with himself.

Tony shot him a smile. Happy pulled up outside the incredibly tall Stark Tower and opened the door for Steve. Tony couldn't wait and got out of the car, rushing to the entrance of the tower. Steve laughed softly to himself. It was like watching a kid at Christmas. Steve joined Tony and gazed up into the sky.

"I designed this, Steve. This is all m work. They wouldn't let me help build the thing, but this is my baby!" Tony rambled, too excited to care. "Shall we?" He held out his hand for Steve.

The doorman pulled open the overly large glass doors, framed with brass. The glass had 'Stark Tower' engraved into it in a frost-like design with the Stark Industries logo. It was stunning. Stepping through the doors they came into the lobby. It had marble flooring and everything was ridiculously over-enlarged. The front desk was all marble, brass and vintage. Long black curtains hung from the ceiling and the golden elevators with emerald stones in the metal were neatly at the side of the room.

"It's got sixty floors. I wanted it to look all luxurious for the guests and board members. My personal floors aren't as glamorous, they are better" he laughed. "I have the top floors to myself. About fifteen, not that I really need them all, but you never know. All I need is a bedroom, living room and cinema and games room, bathroom, kitchen and of course the most important – the workshop" he was almost giddy.

Steve couldn't stop smiling. Tony was so cute like this. He was used to seeing him as some cocky nineteen year old at college, surrounded by people and playing the 'cool guy' role. This was a whole different side to him and although initially it was that attitude that got Steve to go up to him in the first place, this was the side he most enjoyed. This was what had pulled Steve in, he knew that now.

The elevator dinged at floor sixty. Stepping out into another lobby, but smaller, they came across a hallway and a set of double doors. Standing outside them, Tony could hardly contain himself. He turned to Steve.

"This is my relaxing 'top of the tower' room. Please" he gestured for Steve to open the doors.

"No, it's yours. I wouldn't feel right" Steve said, blushing.

"Honestly, I really want to see your reaction. I designed it, I know what it looks like" Tony laughed.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, his hand twitching towards the golden door handle.

"Yes" Tony breathed, excitedly.

Steve took the handle and pushed open the door. It was magnificent. The walls were deep purple and grays, the floor was black tiles. There were stunning pieces of art work hanging upon the walls, a bar in the corner that was all ready to go. A huge rug that looked comfortable enough to sleep on was in the middle of the room under a couple of lounge chairs and a mighty great big couch. Steve had never been so impressed in his life. This was what wealth looked like.

Tony walked over to Steve who had made his way into the middle of the room. Tony shook his head in amusement as Steve's amazed facial expression took over. He put a vinyl on the record player next to the bar and poured himself a whiskey, watching Steve's face go from incredibly amazed to confused, back to amazement. He chuckled to himself.

"Drink?" Tony called over to Steve.

"No thank you. Yes. Yes please" Steve stuttered. He collected himself and walked over to where Tony was standing, watching him and pouring his drink. "Sorry, I've just never been anywhere like this before" Steve said shyly, taking his drink.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Tony laughed. He downed his drink and took Steve's hand.

The pair went to level fifty eight. The cinema room. Again, it was absolutely incredible and the TV was the biggest thing Steve had ever seen. Level fifty seven was the kitchen and dining room. It had all state of the art utensils and equipment, oven, refrigerator. It was every chefs dream.

"I don't even know how to cook" Tony chuckled.

Steve rolled his eyes. _Of course he doesn't. _

Level fifty six was the lab. It had gadgets in there that Steve had never seen nor heard of and it was fascinating watching Tony get to worked up over it.

"Jarvis, you there buddy?" Tony said to the room.

"Hello Master Stark, how are you this evening?" a voice replied.

"Fabulous. Now, is everything up and running?" Tony said, playing with holographic images at a large work bench.

"Everything is set up and ready to go Master Stark" the voice answered.

"Great! Oh sorry Steve, Jarvis is my A.I. - Artificial Intelligence, or as I like to call him my British Butler.

"A.I. Is sufficient, Master Stark" Jarvis said.

"Apparently your butler has sass too" Steve giggled, sipping at his whiskey.

Tony laughed and went back to what he was doing. He touched a couple of things on an invisible screen and moved his arms as if to throw something. Suddenly there were images of everything and anything in front of Tony's eyes and Steve stood in shock. _That was frickin awesome!_

Tony moved some things around and laughed.

"Steve, come look at this"

"What is it?"

"It's the plans for my latest invention. The new Stark Phone"

"That's pretty cool" Steve said. He wasn't much of a technology fiend as everyone else was this day and age.

"Hell yeah, it's pretty cool. Hey, when I make the first design, I will let you have it. You can be my partner – tell me what works, what doesn't. If you'd like" Tony said, a small smile playing with his lips.

"I'd like that" Steve answered.

Tony went back to looking at the plans when something occurred to Steve.

"Tony, you realize we missed level fifty nine, right?" Steve asked.

"Ah. Yes" Tony said with a smirk. He moved everything back into the desk and the room no longer glowed with images. They made their way to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve, can I ask you a question?" Tony asked.

"Anything" Steve answered, he had nothing to hide.

"Why did you come up to me in the bar? Truthfully, I won't get mad – a lot of people just want my money or someone to fuck" Tony said, staring hard at him.

"Honestly? You intrigue me. You're incredibly handsome too, so that helps. I just wanted to talk to you" Steve said, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment and after hearing Tony 's vulgarity. _Damn you alcohol for telling the truth._

"Oh" Tony smiled to himself.

"Yep... Why did you invite me up here?" Steve asked, hoping Tony would be just as honest.

"I'm not sure. But I'm glad I did" Tony's facial expression was kind.

The elevator dinged at level fifty nine. Tony took Steve's hand once again and led him through the double doors. It was Tony's bedroom. The tall walls were red and there was a band of gold surrounding the room. The tall ceiling was painted black and a fancy chandelier hung from it. The bed was remarkably big. It was complimented by a bedside able either side, decorated with golden lamps and there was another door. It lead to the walk-in closet that had all of Tony's expensive clothing and shoes in it.

There was another door on the far left which was the bathroom. It was a wet room and Steve was confused. He had never seen one before. Tony explained what it was so seductively that Steve still didn't know what it was.

A large plasma TV hung above a dresser on the wall opposite the bed. Everything was wonderfully large and over the top but it was elegant at the same time. The windows behind the bed overlooked the city. Steve was once again in awe, taking a mental photograph so he could draw the view later.

When Steve turned around, he was met by Tony sitting with his legs spread on the edge of the bed, staring at him with his big hazel eyes, his lips slightly parted. Steve's breath caught in his throat and he tried not to show how turned on he was. Tony ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Steve. That was enough to tip Steve over the edge. He walked slowly to the dark haired man and sat beside him.

"Thanks for bringing me here tonight. It's crazily amazing. Your designs are really good, you should be proud" Steve gushed, looking down at his hands.

Tony used two fingers to guide Steve's chin up so he would look into Tony's eyes. With that, he brought their lips together and kissed him hard. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth and returned the kiss. Deepening the kiss, Tony slid his hand to Steve's chest and stroked his pecs, feeling his nipple harden underneath his touch. Still kissing him, he started to undo the top of Steve's shirt and worked kisses from his lips, across his cheek, down to his neck and over his collarbones. He then went back to Steve's neck, licking and sucking softly.

Tony pulled back slowly and a moan escaped Steve's lips. Tony undid the rest of Steve's button-up and ran his hands over Steve's chest before pushing the shirt off his shoulders to reveal a beautifully tan, chiseled, muscly torso that Tony couldn't wait to devour with kisses.

Working his way down Steve's chest, he slid off the bed and got onto his knees in front of Steve. Steve bit his lip in anticipation. Tony bit and kissed his hips, then tugged at Steve's belt. He pulled it open and off and then opened the button. Tony rubbed the fabric of the slacks Steve was wearing, his hand cupping Steve. He stroked harder, applying more pressure, tracing the outline of the bulge that was gradually getting harder under Tony's grasp.

With a quick wrist action, Tony unzipped Steve's pants and brought his cock out into his hand, still covered but only with underwear. Tony rubbed the material against Steve's cock and lowered his head to kiss it. Steve was trying to focus on his breathing, the knowledge of Tony that close to him was too much to handle.

Within a second, Tony had Steve's cock out of the boxer briefs and in his hand. Giving it a couple of long strokes and taking in how large it was, Tony then took Steve in his mouth. Steve let out a throaty moan and Tony worked on sucking Steve's cock. Moving his mouth towards his balls, he took them in his mouth and sucked them, before kissing them and working his mouth back up the length of Steve's cock, licking and kissing it. He got to the tip and kissed it, making something in Steve's stomach pull. Tony then took him in his mouth again and Steve could feel himself getting close.

Tony pulled himself away. Steve was confused until Tony threw him a wolfish grin and took Steve's pants off.

"I'll be right back" Tony breathed.

Steve took off his socks and sat back on the bed. He was drunk and excited and ridiculously turned on. Tony returned from the bathroom with a bottle in his hand. Tony slowly undressed himself as he walked towards Steve and joined him on the bed.

Steve's eyes took in every piece of flesh Tony had exposed and he was more impressed with his body than the Tower. Tony still had his boxers on, but Steve could see the outline of Tony and it made him harder. Tony grabbed Steve's face in his hands and kissed him again. Steve's hands ran over Tony's shoulders, down his arms and his fingertips danced carefully over Tony's thighs. They then crept to Tony's boxers and over the bulge. Tony moaned and with no effort at all, Steve took his boxers off and flipped him over.

"Sorry" Steve breathed. "I like to top"

He got the bottle of lube and squeezed a fair amount onto his hands before stroking himself and placing the hand with excess lube on it, onto Tony's hole. He let out a small moan and Steve teased the hole with his cock, rubbing it against it softly. He then placed a finger inside Tony and felt him tense.

"I'm not used to bottom" Tony apologized.

Steve eased another into his hole and moved them slightly, opening Tony up. Once he was ready, Steve placed the tip in Tony's hole. Tony let out a throaty moan. Steve realized he hadn't brought a condom and contemplated asking for one but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes... I'm ready" Tony purred.

Steve pushed himself into Tony, letting out a hiss of excitement and pleasure. He edged back out again and after a moment, he pushed the whole of himself into Tony and from there he developed a steady rhythm. Tony grunted and Steve's stomach pulled again. He liked that sound. It drove him crazy. Steve pounded harder into Tony, making him moan louder. Building up to climax, Tony's cock was throbbing, his ass felt a good amount of pain and pleasure and Steve could feel himself hitting his pinnacle.

Steve bent over Tony so he could take his cock in his hand and with a couple tugs and another push of his hips, Tony covered his hand and let out a loud throaty moan, saying Steve's name, causing Steve to come too. Tony collapsed underneath him and Steve pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt the man beneath him. He rolled off and the pair laid beside each other on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Steve leaned over and kissed Tony on the mouth before rolling back and humming 'wow' to himself.

"That's not how I expected this evening to go" Tony breathed.

Steve smiled. He was in a state of post coital bliss. He couldn't believe he had just fucked Tony Stark and that Tony had actually enjoyed it. He could feel his cheeks glowing and tightening but he didn't care. He was feeling fantastic.

Tony got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He called out Steve's name and instantly Steve jumped up and followed him into the room.

"I'm going to show you what the wet room is used for" Tony purred, closing the door behind Steve and turned the water on.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after had been just as good. They had spent it in bed, then once it got to the afternoon, they had showered, Tony had Happy drive Steve home to change and then Tony took Steve out.

"You mean like a date?" Steve had said.

"Yes, exactly like a date" Tony replied, kissing his cheek.

Tony took him to the cinema where they watched Gangster Squad and made out like fifteen year olds at the back. When the movie was over, Tony then treated Steve to dinner. Arriving at an expensive looking restaurant, Steve looked at Tony.

"You don't have to take me to places like this. I'm not interested in your money, Tony. Only you" Steve blushed.

"I would like to treat the first guy to fuck me, is that okay?" Tony quipped, opening the door of his Lamborghini for Steve.

"Really? The first one, hey?" Steve smiled.

"I like to be in control" Tony whispered into Steve's ear as they approached the hosts podium.

They were seated at a table next to the window that overlooked the river. Steve took another mental photograph. He couldn't wait to draw all the wonderful things Tony had showed him.

Tony took Steve's hand in his after they ordered and gave him a dazzling smile. Steve blushed under the gaze, causing Tony to laugh. He stroked Steve's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. Steve didn't look around. He didn't care who saw.

"You're probably the only guy I've been with who hasn't treated me like a walking ATM that gives good head" Tony said, his tone serious. "Thank you, Steve"

Steve didn't know what to say. He didn't care for Tony's money at all. He saw something different in Tony Stark and he was glad he went with his gut in the first place. He wanted to see what Tony was like for himself and he was nothing like other people had said. Except that he was good in bed, because he was definitely good in bed.

"You don't have to thank me, Tony. I like you" Steve shrugged. "I wouldn't take advantage of someone I like"

Tony grip tightened and his eyes looked somewhat watery. The waitress appeared with their food and when Steve looked back at Tony, the look in his eye had disappeared. He decided not to ask about it and instead enjoyed his food and company.


	5. Chapter 5

After their dinner, they got back into the Lamborghini and Tony sped off down the street. He liked driving fast and even though Steve knew he was probably going over the speed limit, it was exhilarating. He laughed as Tony showed off behind the wheel. The road was pretty empty, so it was even better.

Unfortunately they were pulled over and Tony had to pay a fine.

"Thanks, Tony. I'm sorry, just doing my job" The police officer smiled.

"It's fine, Pete. See you later" Tony called, getting back into the car.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot?" Steve asked.

"On a regular basis" Tony grinned, revving the engine and setting off down the street again.

Steve didn't want to go back to his dorm for the night so Tony took him back to his. The spent the night together just like they did before, except this time they explored each other a lot more, getting to know each others turn-ons.

Tony woke up the morning after to Steve making him breakfast. He placed the tray over Tony and got into bed next to him.

"I christened the kitchen. I hope you don't mind" Steve smiled.

"Of course not. If you hadn't it probably wouldn't have been used. I'm a take out guy" Tony laughed. He kissed Steve on the temple and went back to his breakfast. "You also have to know that I love my coffee. I would honestly marry the stuff" Tony joked.

"I will bare that in mind" Steve giggled.

They spent the next four weeks together, going out for dinner, going to Tony's charity events, going out dancing together, jobs, walks. They would lay in bed at night completely comfortable in one anothers company and Steve opened up to Tony a lot, knowing Tony wouldn't judge him.

"My dad passed away when I was young, like, I hardly remember the guy. My mom got real low after that. She was committed to a mental institution and I hardly saw her. She's good now though. She lives in Brooklyn with her boyfriend Logan and they are pretty happy. I was lonely growing up, I was sick all the time, bullied for being small – the usual stuff. I longed to get out and go to college and now I'm there I'm worried it'll go too quickly and I will have no idea what to do afterward. I'm so scared of what the future holds for me, Tony" Steve whispered.

Tony pulled Steve into him and kissed him passionately, letting Steve know that no matter what he told him, he would never leave him.

"Thank you, Tony" Steve kissed him and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Tony had a meeting with some of the board directors so he had to take Steve back to college. Pulling up outside the campus, Tony dropped Steve off. Steve didn't want to go back to his dorm but he knew he couldn't stay with Tony forever, no matter how much he protested.

"See you later, Gorgeous" Tony called out before speeding off again.

Getting to his dorm and sighing, he made his way to his room. No messages were left on his board and in a way he was glad. He let himself into his room, closed the door behind him and was startled when he saw a man sitting on his bed.

"Hey Steve!" Bucky laughed as Steve clutched his chest in mock shock.

"Bucky! Come here" Steve laughed too, throwing his arms around the muscled man who stood before him.

"What brings you here?" Steve said, sitting on the bed, Bucky joining him.

"Got a couple free days, thought I'd come visit my best friend" he answered.

"Awesome. Let's go get a drink" Steve suggested.

"I seriously don't get you. I thought you'd be happy for me" Steve said, taking a quick sip of his beer.

"I would be if you weren't seeing some total dickhead" Bucky half-shouted, half-whispered.

"I don't see how you can judge Tony when you've never even met him! He's not like what everyone says or what the gossip mags say. He's kind and sweet and he's charming, Bucky. He's fucking wonderful" Steve shouted, working himself up. He was so upset that Bucky wouldn't listen to him. He could see Tony being a great part of his lift in the future and he wanted to be able to let Bucky into that.

"Wow, Steve Rogers just swore in public. You're a changed man, already" Bucky noted, sarcastically.

Steve hit the table with his fist. His eyes were full of water and he couldn't look at Bucky anymore. He needed Tony. He ran outside and took is phone from his pocket. Luckily, Tony had programmed his number into Steve's phone that morning. He dialed the number and after a few rings, Tony picked up. He explained what had happened and within minutes there was a car pulling up outside the bar.

Happy got out of the car and opened the door for Steve.

"No Tony?"

"He's waiting for you at the Tower, Mr Rogers"


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Steve saw Tony after the elevator opened, he felt tears running down his face. Tony caught him as his knees gave out and held him against his chest. Stroking his hair and moving it out of his eyes, he softly comforted him with small kisses to his temple and brushed his hands against Steve's shoulders.

Steve couldn't stop. His chest was aching, his neck felt swollen and his eyes were stinging but he couldn't stop. Bucky, his best friend, was like a different person. It hurt Steve so much for him to realize his best friend wouldn't listen to him. He used to be able to tell him anything and everything and Bucky never once judged him.

"It's okay, baby" Tony whispered as he picked Steve up and carried him on to the bed.

"No, it's not. He's my best friend, Tony. I just don't understand.. I don't understand" Steve choked out. "I'm sorry I ruined your meeting"

"Don't worry about that baby" Tony laughed softly.

When he had calmed down, Tony pulled Steve closer into him and kissed the top of his head.

"I feel the need to tell you some things about myself, Steve. Things that are lies and things that are the truth. I need you to not say a word. This is going to be very hard for me" Tony said, his tone serious, his eyes watering.

Steve nodded, shifting his position so he was sitting opposite Tony, his knees under his chin.

"I'm not a good person, Steve.."

"Yes you are" Steve interrupted.

Tony looked down.

"I'm sorry" Steve mumbled.

Tony played with the ring on his finger, his stomach was doing flips and he was so scared by what Steve would do and say once he had told him everything about himself that he was sure he was going to pass out. But he needed to. He liked Steve and he deserved to know the truth. He cleared his throat.

"Four years ago, I'm sure you know, my parents were in a car accident. I was left with the decision to take over a company or leave it up to my fathers partners. Once I turned eighteen, I took over from my fathers best friend who was fucking with the company, doing dodgy deals, all that shit. I hate it, like fucking hate it, but I can't let the company my father built turn to shit. No matter how much I disliked the man. I was pretty fucked up by it. I never really had the type of family life most have, I was raised by nannies and tutors, but not having them... it really got to me" Tony tried his hardest not to let the tears pour.

Steve put his hands on Tony's and urged him to carry on.

"I slept around, slept with anything and I didn't care who it was, if they were single, had a boyfriend, even fucking married, I didn't care, until you came along. Spending the last month with you had made me realize there is no way I could ever do that again. That part of my life is over. You took the time to get to know a part of me instead of just sleeping with me... I've been used and hurt so much, Steve, it's unreal. After a while, I just succumbed to it. It was who I was. Billionaire mug" Tony laughed bitterly, clearing his throat again.

"I get speeding tickets and fight and drink too much. I'm a shit person, Steve. I really am. And I understand if you want to leave. I wouldn't hold it against you. Just know that you helped me. Having someone like you in my life is a fucking god-send, though religion is not my thing... It's up to you. You do what you want. I like you. I like you a crazy amount and I would really like to get to know you more, Steve" Tony let the tears roll out of his eyes.

Steve kissed the water trailing down Tony's cheeks and then his lips. He placed himself in Tony's lap and wrapped his arms around him, stroking the back of his neck and burying his nose in Tony's messy hair.

"I'm not going anywhere" Steve whispered. "Thank you for being honest"

"There's something else, Steve" Tony whispered.

"Yes?" Steve was worried, but he felt so sorry for Tony. He'd not had an easy life and some of his choices may not have been the best ones, but he was human. Everyone makes mistakes.

"Your friend Bucky – and before I tell you, know I didn't know he was your friend – I slept with him last year" Tony whispered.

"You what?!" Steve said, pushing himself off Tony.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, I should've told you but -"

"Bucky isn't gay, Tony!"

"What's his name?" Tony asked.

"James Barnes" Steve said.

"Then he's as gay as the day is long" Tony shrugged.

No. Bucky would've told him, surely? Steve had told him everything. Bucky had gone through him coming out, the bullying, his first kiss, first date, first lay... everything. And not once had his friend confided in him. He trusted Bucky with his life and Bucky couldn't even trust him with his sexual orientation.

"I need some air" Steve whispered.

Tony opened the balcony doors and Steve stepped outside. Tony lingered in the door way. Steve was mad but he didn't know if it was at him or Bucky. He felt awful. Steve was a good guy, he should never have got involved with him. But it was Steve that came up to him. Tony watched as Steve paced the balcony, muttering to himself.

"When was it?" Steve snapped.

"Last years spring break" Tony answered.

"Impossible, I was with him the whole time..." Steve trailed off. "No! No... He kept going on about how he'd met this girl and she was the best lay of his life, how he'd never had anything like it before and that... Tony, promise me you aren't lying" Steve whimpered.

"I'm not lying, I'm so sorry" Tony whispered back.

"And that he swore he fell in love that night. I'm going to be sick" Steve announced and within a second of saying so, he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony got Steve a glass of water and a chewing gum and then sat beside him on the floor of the balcony. He admired the view of the city before turning all his attention back to the puffy-eyes blond.

"Thanks Tony. I'm sorry I was so dramatic" Steve half laughed.

"It was understandable. You know I'm sorry, right?" Tony asked, wearily.

"Yes. You weren't to know. It's Buck I'm mad at. He should've told me and instead he made me feel like a complete idiot for telling him how much I liked you" Steve said.

"Liked?" Tony whispered.

"I still like you. I'm sorry. I'm so confused. I need to speak to Bucky" Steve said, taking a sip of his water.

Tony put his arms around Steve's shoulders and pulled him close but Steve jerked away. Tony looked hurt and bowed his head, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. Steve mumbled an apology and got up to leave.

"I opened up to you, Steve. I've never done that before" Tony cried as Steve called the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Tony" were the last words he heard before the elevator doors closed and Steve disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling up in a cab outside campus, he paid the driver and set down the pathway to his dorm rooms. Bucky wouldn't have left yet. He burst into his room to find Bucky smoking a cigarette out of the window, an empty crate of beer on the floor.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Steve raged, grabbing Bucky by the collar.

"It had nothing to do with you until you decided to put your dick in him" Bucky spat, grabbing Steve's collar.

"I want nothing to do with you. I don't trust you at all. I can't be friends with someone who can't confide in me, or trust me with things and who makes me look like a damn fool" Steve cried.

He threw Bucky against the wall and saw down on the bed.

"I just couldn't, Steve. Coming out isn't an option for me. My family, they're different. My dad would kill me. He would never understand that his only son likes guys. You know what he's like. Stark was my first and I guess it just fucking hurt knowing it's okay for you two to be together because you are both happy and comfortable with who you are and I'm not" Bucky stood up. "It's just not who I am, Steve, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too... I'm so fucking sorry, Buck" Steve cried into his hands.

Bucky sat next to him and hugged him. Steve could never kick him out of his life. They were best friends, brothers. He couldn't let this get to him. It was in the past. He could let it go, but there was one thing that still hung in the back of his mind.

"Buck, I still don't understand why you think he's such a bad guy" Steve said.

"He just is. You don't have to be a genius to work it out. He sleeps with anyone, flaunts his wealth and only cares about himself" Bucky shrugged.

"You're so wrong about him. That may have been the Tony Stark you knew, but the one I know is so much more than that" Steve looked horrified. Tony had confided in him and all that Steve cared about what talking to Bucky about their friendship. Tony had spilled his heart to Steve and he had left. Jumping to his feet, he hugged Bucky, told him to sleep and left to go back to the Tower.

Arriving at the tower, he had asked the man in the lobby to let him up to Tony's levels.

"Sorry Sir, but there's no answer from Master Stark" The man behind the lobby counter said.

"You know me. I'm Steve Rogers. I've been here the last couple days" Steve pleaded.

"Yes sir, I know. But only Master Stark can grant your entrance" The man said, his voice full of sympathy.

"Try calling his workshop. He may be in there" Steve needed to see Tony.

"No answer again, Sir. May I suggest coming back another time"

Steve couldn't believe it. He needed to get up there and now Tony wasn't answering his phone. He texted him before he left but the had not got a reply, again when he entered the tower and he thought he would give it one last shot but his phone had died.

Just as he was about to give up, Happy appeared.

"Happy! Oh my god! Please tell me you have codes to get up to Tony's levels. I need to see him" Steve begged.

"Sure, Mr Rogers. One second" Happy typed in the codes, a bleep rung out and Steve thanked him before setting off to level fifty nine; Tony's bedroom.

Everything went into slow motion as Steve stepped through the elevator doors and into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was stood on the balcony railing, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, a cigarette in the other. He was swaying in the wind, talking to himself through tears.

Steve crept in quietly, not wanting to startle him. As he got closer, he whispered Tony's name. Tony swung round to face him, almost slipping.

"TONY!" Steve called, lunging to help him.

"Back off, Steve" Tony said, steadying himself and taking another swig out of the bottle. He took a drag on the cigarette and threw it.

Steve stood quietly. He just wanted Tony to come down so he could hold him and tell him that he was sorry, that he never meant to leave.

"Please come down from there, Tony" Steve pleaded, his heart was racing.

"Why do you care, Steve? Why the fuck do you care?" Tony shouted, laughing and raising his arms above his head.

"Please, Tony. There are people that care about you, please"

"Don't talk to me in cliches, Steve. I don't care" Tony shouted angrily.

"I care" Steve reasoned.

"But why?!"

"Because you're beautiful, inside and out. You're the most honest person I've met. You care about people. Money isn't everything to you and it doesn't make you a bad person. You make my heart feel like it's dancing whenever you speak. You are the most charming man I have ever met. You're someone I can see my future with. You don't judge me for my past. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for and I am glad I met you because Tony, I love you and if you jump or hurt yourself, I don't think I could handle it" Steve shouted, not realising there were tears running down his cheeks. His voice was hoarse, he ached and he was so scared.

Tony turned round on the railing to face Steve. His eyes were watering too.

"You love me?" Tony choked out.

"More than anything" Steve replied. "I'm so sorry I let this shit with Bucky get in the way of me telling you that. I was selfish. You opened up to me and I left. I will never forgive myself for that" Steve said, not looking at Tony anymore. He felt too ashamed. He didn't realize Tony had got down from the railing and was standing in front of him. Steve felt a pair of lips take his and he gave into it, opening his eyes to see Tony. He broke away carefully and pulled Tony into his body, kissing Tony's neck a hundred times over.

"I love you too, Steve. Oh god, I love you so much" Tony cried.

"No more tears. Let's stop this" Steve wiped Tony's eyes and then his own and led Tony to the bed.

Laying him down, he scooted in behind him and kissed the back of Tony's neck. Steve couldn't be happier knowing that the man he loved, loved him back.

"I'm glad you came back" Tony whispered as he shut his eyes and go comfortable.

"Me too. I'm sorry for leaving" Steve whispered in reply.

"You came back, that's all that matters to me, Steve"

And with that, Steve knew that he would be okay. His future was with Tony and he couldn't be more excited for it. Alcohol may have made him confident when meeting Tony, but now he was confident that the love he had for Tony would keep them together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! If you got to chapter 9 then I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was really sad, I was feeling so down when I wrote it so I had many feels. I really connected with the guys this story. I really love this piece of writing, it could be better, granted - but I hope you liked it. Review or PM me.

I'm working ona few other STONY fics at the moment and I would love to get to know some of my readers.

Thank you if you read this, ASH X


End file.
